


Will you wait for me?

by breakerone



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Pre-Relationship, really it's just fluff i wrote at 3 am to cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakerone/pseuds/breakerone
Summary: aka the first time Kara said she loves Lena.Pre 2x21





	Will you wait for me?

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this quick in the middle of night because I have feels okay?

She's still not used to it.

 

She just never expected to have a friend like Kara.

 

She just never expected to have anyone like Kara.

 

It started out with random visits to her office,

 

"Guess what I brought you."

 

"Nothing healthy, I'm sure." She said with a playful tone.

 

"Come on, Lena, you need the sugar!"

 

"I think your is sugar enough for me to go through the week."

 

And then weekly brunch. They would take turns piking the restaurantes, Lena would try to choose one with the greenest menu, partially to annoy the reporter, of course.

 

It continued as emoji-filled texts. For a writer, Kara really used a lot of exclamations points and emojis to express herself, which led to Lena start using them as well. She even changed Kara's name on her phone to a puppy emoji, not only because the blonde was a human-version of a golden retriever, but because she insisted to send a picture of every cute instagram dog she found online everyday.

 

**_lenaaaa, this one is hugeeee!!  
_ **

**_10/10 would ride into battle_ **

_**not that i would batter anyone** _

 

_don't be silly, kara, that is obviously a bear_

 

**_I KNOW!!!_  **

 

It escalated to movie nights. Not that Lena was a movie snob or anything, but she never imagined she would spend her friday nights watching so many rom coms and animations. Yet, it felt so natural, eating pizza in sweatpants and laughing every time Kara bursted into a cheerful Disney song. 

 

One of those movies nights, they decided to watch the Lion King. Lena was not prepared for that amount of tears.

 

"Oh god Lena, are you okay?"

 

The tears just wouldn't stop falling. That was when Kara pulled her close into her arms, rubbing Lena's back. 

 

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's happening." she murmured

 

"Hey, it's okay to cry. I mean, it is one of the saddest scenes in Disney's history."

 

However, when the tears eventually stopped, Kara didn't pulled away from Lena. Instead she adjusted herself by Lena's side,

 

"Is it ok?"

 

"Yes." Her heart was beating like crazy, Kara was too close and Lena too vulnerable. 

 

"I swear this movie gets happier." she said, which made Lena laugh, finally relaxing.

 

And then, Mother's Day came. 

 

At first, Kara invited her to hang out, she knew it would be a difficult day the CEO, but Lena declined, saying that she had too much work to do. It was a lie, Kara knew it, but she wanted to give her friend her space. 

 

_**i will be here if you need to talk** _

 

It's past 10pm when Kara's phone buzzed,

 

_can i come over?_

 

_**of course, lee** _

 

Twenty minutes later, Lena knocked up her door, holding a plastic bag. 

 

"Hey, I bought ice cream."

 

"You are the best!"

 

It was when Kara noticed the red eyes.

 

"Oh Lena, come here..."

 

She opened her arms and Lena dived right into them. 

 

"She called me." Lena said so low that Kara almost didn't catch it. 

 

"She doesn't deserve you."

 

"Kara..."

 

"You deserve the world, Lena. I mean it." 

 

The smaller woman hugged her tighter, breathing Kara in. 

 

"Can we just watch a stupid comedy under a warm blanket and eat all the ice cream and maybe cuddle?"

 

"Sure, the cuddle is the best part." She said, kissing Lena's forehead. "Let's go to the couch, I was about to watch Bridemaids anyways."

 

"Is it one of these movies where you know every line."

 

"It's not my fault this movie is so quotable!" 

 

Kara freed Lena from the hug and grasped her hand, leading her to the couch. 

 

It was almost 1 am when the movie ended and Lena was searching for her phone to call her driver.

 

"You know, you can stay." Oh, the butterflies inside Lena's stomach. "It's late."

 

She almost said no, it's not like she was going to walk home but Kara was giving her that puppy look of hers, so she agreed. 

 

"Let's go to bed." Her heart skipped a beat, yet it didn't feel awkward, friends have sleepovers at the other's bed all the time, right? 

 

And then they were on her bedroom, each at one side of the bed. It was dark, but their eyes had already adjusted to the dark, neither of them too tired to sleep.

 

"How was I so lucky to find you?" she whispered. 

 

"I was lucky too, you make me better."

 

Lena leaned forward to hug the other woman, resting her face in the crook of her neck. 

 

"You're so warm."

 

"I know, I'm a great pillow"

 

Lena chuckled, they stayed in silence for a while, enjoying the feeling of each others bodies pressed together.

 

"You mean so much to me, Kara." She said softly, sleep catching up with her.

 

"You deserve everything, you're so good." Kara pressed a kiss on the side of Lena's head. "I love you." She whispered.

 

"I love you too", Lena breathed deeply, "So much." 

 

Lena pressed a kiss under Kara's jaw and molded her body against Kara's again, and they fell asleep. 

 

 


End file.
